Laser Arrow
' Laser Arrows' (In season 1, also known as Laser Flash) are Odd's main and only weapon on Lyoko. Technically, his actual weapons are his gloves and claws, but since they are part of his virtual body and cannot be removed, many people refer to his weapon as Laser Arrows. Use Odd's gloves are used to shoot grey-ish arrowheads at enemies on Lyoko. These arrowheads are referred to by him and most other characters as laser arrows despite the fact that they are not lasers nor are they full arrows. They may be called laser arrows because they move fast like lasers, and they are part of arrows. Out of all other weapons used on Lyoko, Odd's laser arrows are the fastest, and the weakest, as they seem to have an attack of 5-50 attack points of damage. The bigger damage probably occured because Odd's arrows cause more damage in closer range or if they hit vital points such as chest or head. Appearance of Laser Arrow Season 1 :: In Season 1, Odd's laser Arrow could be fired from both hands (as seen in the first episode) but never did again until season 2. To add, he only can bring ten, which will become a disadvantage when Odd was out of Arrows. This caused Jeremie to write a program that can reload Odd's laser arrows. :: Odd's arrows were actual arrows in season 1 episode 1.They took on the aperance of a black shadow arrow. After this episode though, Odd's arrows took the form of gold arrow heads. Season 2-3 :: In seasons 2, Odd's arrows took on a silver color unlike season 1. Also, Jeremy upgraded Odd's arrow count from 10 to 10,000. :: In season 3-4, Odd's arrows changed from silver to gray in color. Franz Hopper :: During the events of the episode Franz Hopper, the polymorphic clone of Franz created by X.A.N.A. granted Odd new-and-improved Laser Arrows. While they were visually the same as his old ones, these new arrows were capable of locking onto and homing in on enemies, as well as twisting and changing direction in order to strike them. In addition, the arrows could pass through and destroy multiple enemies instead of just one. After the clone's disguise revealed, Odd loses this modification. Season 4 :: In Season 4, Odd was only able to receive 2,000 arrows instead of 10,000. Spectre :: When Odd is translated into a Spectre in season 4, his laser arrows are now purple energy shots. Evolution :: Odd's laser arrows are changed in Code Lyoko Evolution, '' Odd now has the ability to fire Laser Arrows at much faster speeds and fire projectiles of three or six Laser Arrows at once from each claw-like hand.it is also shown that Odd has the ability to remove them at will, as seen in ''Rivalry, when they disappeared from his hands before he entered a tower. Appearances The laser arrows in the first season were golden, silver in the second, grey in the third and fourth seasons, and blue in fifth season. As a spectre, the laser arrows are seen as light purple energy bullets. Trivia *According to Odd, all you must do to fire a laser arrow is to aim, and think about firing. *Laser arrows can collide with Monsters' lasers. *It is revealed in Guided Missile that William's wrist-guard can deflect Odd's Laser Arrows. **William is also invulnerable to the arrows while using his Super Smoke. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Xana Awakens 318-1-.jpg|Season 1 arrow up close. OdD LWERS.jpg|The arrow flashes out from Odd's wrist! Imaget.jpg|Laser Arrow Reloading Program. Tumblr lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd shoots a monster coming up behind him. Show off. Lab Rat Odd spectre fires an arrow image 1.png|Odd spectre fires a Laser Arrow. Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png|It flashes from the top of his wrist, and glows with purple-pink electricity. Bragging Rights Odd shoots an aorrow on his board image 1.png|Firing at a Hornet from ontop his Overboard. Bragging Rights Arrows cant hurt supersmoke image 1.png|Odd's laser arrows cannot harm X.A.N.A. William when he uses his Super smoke. Cold War Odd fires a Laser Arrow image 1.png|Shooting upside down in the Mountain Sector. Déjà Vu Odd fires a Laser Arrow in Sector 5 image 1.png|An arrow heading right for the Scyphozoa. Odd 0132.jpg|Shooting a Laser Arrow in Carthage. Ghost Channel Odd laser arrow image 2.png|Odd shootinh an arrow in mid-air. Ghost Channel Odd Laser Arrow image 1.png|Shooting an arrow in the Ice Sector. Season 5 Odd's_arrows.png|Concept Art Odd glove virtualization.png|Odd coming out of the Megapod in Mrs. Einstein and virtualizing his laser arrow gloves. Evo odd virtuel 0192.jpg|Odd preparing his Laser Arrow gloves. Odd 2.PNG|Odd shooting with his Laser Arrow gloves in the air. Warriorawakens95|Firing laser arrows at a Ninja. Warriorawakens94|Odd shooting Laser Arrows in Cortex. evo_odd_virtuel_0054.jpg|Shooting Laser Arrows on his Overboard. Confusion58.JPG|Firing Laser Arrows at the Krab. Rendezvous159|Firing Laser Arrows at the Krankelat. Rendezvous158|Firing Laser Arrows in the Mountain Sector. Rendezvous217|Odd shooting Laser Arrows with William at his side. Rendezvous211|Missing the Laser Arrows at the Krankelats. Rendezvous221|Shooting some Laser Arrows. The Trap (Evolution) 9.jpg|Odd preparing himself with his Laser Arrows gloves. ca:Fletxa làser es:Flecha láser fi:Lasernuolet fr:Flèche laser pl:Laserowe strzały pt:Flecha laser Category:Weapons Category:Odd Category:Things appear in game